Marshall Gomez
'Marshall Diego Gomez-Pacheco '''is a primary protagonist for Season 2 of Pretty Dudes, recurring previously. He is introduced in the episode "Girls" as the younger brother of Ellington Gomez. In both seasons, Marshall is portrayed by Joshuah Noah Snel. Biography Background and ''Send Nudes Marshall is brought to Los Angeles by his brother to get him out of their religious and homophobic childhood home. (Send Nudes) Season One Marshall is first introduced returning to the apartment he shares with his brother after running errands with Mandy. Jay seeks him out to discuss how to properly catfish as Zario, hoping Marshall's knowledge as a gay man will help Jay better find Zario a date. ("Girls") Marshall is next seen looking for his brother (who is out cheating on Mandy with Callie), which brings him into the drama brewing between the Dudes, particularly Jay and Alexander. He meets December but quicklly makes her uncomfortable with his intense delivery of platonic compliments. ("Dude Dares") Marshall migrates with the Dudes over to Eagle and Rock's place during thier game of "Tandem Truths and Dude Dares" where he participates in the Truths after staying out of the game during the increasingly ridiculous dares. When Zario is encouraged to invite Iggy out for drinks, Jay is worried because Zario's been drinking and Zario doesn't go out without the other Dudes. Marshall offers to go as Zario's wingman. ("Liminal Spaces") In the season finale, Marshall and Zario are at the club and both of them become entangled with many men, including Zario's drama-loving ex Patrick and waiter Lando. When Lando's influence causes Zario to have a negative reaction to drugs, Marshall calls the Dudes for help. When Ellington drops Marshall off at home that night, Marshall asks him if he's mad and Ellington assures him he's not. ("Where the Music's Strong, the Drinks are Loud") Season Two Marshall has moved in with his brother and the other Dudes. He seems to be the only housemate to not have personality clashes with any of the others. ("In the New Beginning") He meets actor Cassian Crosby at the housewarming party and they take an instant interest in each other. Quotes *''"Personality comes second. You've got to get them to swipe first."'' *''"Not my way, Eric Andre."'' Trivia *While actor Joshuah Noah Snel has a Dutch and African genetic background, Marshall is an Afro-Latino character, The actors who portray his brothers, Xavier Avila and Brennan Mejia, both have Latin and African ancestry. *Originally Marshall was only to appear in the final episodes of the first season. When it was decided that it would be detrimental to the character and to the plot to bring in the character so late in the game, the episode "Girls" was written to introduce both Marshall and Mandy much earlier in the series continuity. *Marshall is a big fan of the fictional series "The Real Drag Wives of Hip Hop." Alternate Versions White Marshall appears in "Chicos Lindos" and that episode's spinoff short "Con las Manos Joto." In this reality, the character - called "the cute one" - is straight, and syncs with his brother White Ellington in the way the real world Ellington and Sunji do over the second season. White Marshall is portrayed by Austin Kress. Category:Characters Category:Queer Characters Category:Gay Characters